Fires of Toshi Ranbo
Fires of Toshi Ranbo was the fire set in the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, in 1165. In 1166 was uncovered that the fires was a plan made by the mastermind Bayushi Atsuki, who sought to control Rokugan. Imperial City Toshi Ranbo, the Imperial City, had it control shared by the Lion Clan and Crane Clan, after it was relinquished by Doji Kurohito to end the curse of Chukandomo. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman There were many Lion and Crane that was disgusted by this outcome, and the Scorpion Clan saw it as a future point to create problems to their ancestral enemies at the Imperial Court. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Fires In 1165 Toshi Ranbo was ravaged by a fire in the side controlled by the Lion Clan, most of the damage happened in the most recently constructed city section, the one that had not yet been named or granted a governor. Four Winds, p. 94 Matsu Aoiko informed Nimuro that the fire had begun in a warehouse which had Black Powder inside. This material was frequently used by Daidoji in their secret missions and Nimuro believed the Crane Clan was behind the fire. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Dozen of unexploded barrels were found packed around the foundations of the Imperial Palace. Akodo Dagurasu (Hidden City flavor) As fires consumed Toshi Ranbo, riots erupted in the streets. The Imperial Guard drew their swords, and dispersed them. The Emperor Returns (Diamond flavor) Investigations The Crane and the Lion were outraged and began independent investigations without much progress. Four Winds, p. 102 Daidoji Kikaze and Doji Midoru actively sought the truth but the Rain of Blood halted the investigations. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf A Merenae Gaijin, Esteban Cornejo, was taken into custody by Daidoji Kikaze to find the true saboteur. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf New Investigation In 1166 the Lion blamed again against the Crane because of the fires at the Imperial Court, and the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, appointed a new investigation, led by Akodo Setai. The only conclusions were that Lion and Crane had failed to protect the city in equal manner. The Lion would give all the information gathered from Lion investigations to the Crane, and the Crane would patrol the City as well as they investigated. It allowed the Lion to release many units to the current War of the Rich Frog. The risk of a new war between Lion and Crane was diminished. Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, was questioned by Kikaze. The Otomo were the enforcers of the Imperial Edict that forbidden the use of gaijin pepper. The volume found behind the capital could not be passed without Hoketuhime's spies being noticed. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Ashalan Hideout With information given to them by Hoketuhime, Daidoji Tani, and Daidoji Takihiro were led to Esteban's long lost cousin, Rodrigo Cornejo. Rodrigo tried to kill the men with a suicide bomb but was unsuccesful. Rodrigo had been made thrall to the Ashalan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Rodrigo's half brother, the explosive master Alhundro Cornejo, who was supposedly death in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, was a minion of the Shadows. The Ashalan and Bayushi Atsuki used Rodrigo to contact Alhundro, recoverig part of his memories from the Shadows. Atsuki had commanded Alhundro to destroy Toshi Ranbo. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Original Intention Beneath the Imperial Palace the arsonist, Alhundro Cornejo, was who placed hundred barrels in 1165, intended to kill the Emperor Toturi III and his Imperial Court so that Bayushi Atsuki's Gozoku agents could fill the political void. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Discovery of the Arsonist The tracks eventually led many rokugani, aided by the Naga, toward the arsonist and his masters, Bayushi Atsuki and the Ashalan allied with him. Alhundro Cornejo, Atsuki, and several Ashalan were murdered. The death citizens of Toshi Ranbo found their revenge. The hidden aid of the Shadow Dragon was instrumental to destroy Atsuki, who had been sought to command the power of the Lying Darkness to conquer Rokugan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Category:Historic events